


A FUNNY MISUNDERSTANDING

by Nemooooo



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Plot Twists
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25393804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemooooo/pseuds/Nemooooo
Relationships: Root | Samantha Groves & Sameen Shaw, Root | Samantha Groves/Sameen Shaw
Kudos: 6





	A FUNNY MISUNDERSTANDING

Shaw气的早饭都没吃。  
因为一觉醒来那个家伙已经带着手提电脑不见了，床铺的那一侧空空的。  
“该死”shaw用在阿富汗服役的时候半夜起来集合的速度从床上起来，穿衣服，然后踩着根本没套上的工装裤的裤腿去找上衣。  
“她去干吗了。”Shaw一边换鞋一边质问人工上帝，她很少这样做，因为大部分时候Shaw觉得自己是不需要人工上帝帮助的。  
“她让我不要告诉你。”耳机里是一个无比欠揍的女声。  
Shaw直接把耳机扔到墙上砸碎了。小疯子一定又跑出去玩命了。否则为什么不辞而别。自从她中了那一枪之后，Shaw就禁止她出去处理号码，并且还威胁机器说如果再让root出去冒险Shaw不介意让全纽约都停电。  
“该死。”Shaw已经开始检查枪械了，她把匕首别到腰后，枪也挂好。穿上外套的时候才发现自己的两边的鞋带全没系，该死的鞋带不知道在哪粘上了很多泥土，Shaw一边系鞋带一边蹲着咒骂着该死的人工上帝，她知道一定是那个鬼东西又让她老婆出去冒险了，同时她也知道TM一定会一路监视她的动向。  
Shaw根本没发现自己穿错了袜子，一只是自己的黑袜子，另一只是root某一年为了圣诞节买的奇怪款式，边缘有一排墨绿色小松树。  
Shaw想起昨夜那场和往常一样，甚至更加胜过往常的性爱。当自己摸着黑客的发尾说最近太忙了好久没吃街角那家店的红酒牛排，想吃的不得了的时候，黑客只是看着Shaw的眼睛说“好啊，一起去吃。”  
Shaw用一个第二轴人格障碍能有的全部分析能力揣测root说这句话的潜在心理动向。  
这句话并没什么别的问题，只是太短了，也不符合root时常戏谑的态度。shaw现在几乎要肯定这家伙昨晚就准备好要出去送死了。  
该死，为什么昨晚没想到。shaw想把路灯上的摄像头一枪打爆。早知道就应该带着root一起跑路，在德州种地也比跟着这破电脑强。  
shaw抢了一辆车去地铁站，一辆红色兰博基尼，她一点儿不喜欢跑车，底盘太低不实用，更何况她还很讨厌这个张扬的配色。但是车主靠着引擎盖和两个个辣妹卿卿我我的样子让shaw无比不爽，为什么有的情侣没有生命危险不用出生入死却整天花天酒地的玩弄感情，那些真正想长相厮守的人却无时无刻不遭受着随时有可能天人两隔的折磨。  
该死。shaw在路上横冲直撞，不知道招来了多少人的咒骂。  
但是她偏要这样，或者说，不得不这样，在shaw的想象里，小疯子可能正在枪林弹雨里，她总要用一些方式来发泄自己的焦虑，我是说，不满。shaw始终不承认自己也会焦虑，为了root的时候。  
Finch和Reese都在地铁站，shaw突然的出现，把两个人都吓得呆滞了几秒。鉴于shaw全副武装怒气冲冲的一副似乎要自杀式恐怖袭击的样子。  
“root呢”  
两个大男人面面相觑。  
“你不应该看好了她吗？”Reese说，随即把脚从桌子上拿下来。  
shaw很想辩解，昨晚是很劳累的。这导致她丧失了一部分警觉，以至于她没发现Root已经悄悄出门。但她只是嘴唇动了一下，没发出一点声音。她觉得john是对的，这就是她的错，她不应该相信一串一和零的鬼话。尽管tm已经答应shaw不会让root在去执行危险任务，但root毕竟仍是机器的交互界面，而且这两个家伙都具有一个共同特点，那就是谎话连篇。  
该死，shaw觉得自己是个蠢货。昨晚，她像往常一样晚归处理该死的号码，但昨晚root并没和往常一样熟睡，她坐在床上端着电脑噼里啪啦的不知道在做些什么。她在等我，shaw昨晚这样想。随后就爆发了一场大型女子格斗。  
现在，shaw很想要捶爆自己，她早该注意那家伙的反常，自中了一枪之后，root早就习惯于早早睡觉，像个乖巧的小学生，所谓事出反常必有妖，shaw觉得自己早该意识到小疯子又把昨晚当成最后一晚，所以才会格外疯狂。  
Shaw觉得john说的丝毫没错，如果作为枕边人都没有发现她的异常，旁人又怎会知道呢。“我要是头脑清醒昨晚就应该发现的。”，shaw把所有过错揽到自己身上。  
于是，shaw立即排列了几个root可能会去的地点。按照优先级，第一个是个帮派聚集区，shaw在跟踪号码的时候曾经被一个拉丁裔帮派认错当成了敌对帮派的间谍，他们派遣了狙击手打中了Shaw的腹部，尽管一个优秀的职业特工从来不忘记穿防弹衣，但离得太近还是打穿了皮肉。尽管shaw最后被机器派去的另一个帮派的人救了，她得到了一个酷炫伤疤并且好好活了下来，但root很可能会悄悄记下这个仇然后伺机报复。  
shaw一个人杀进了那个帮派老大的卧室，准确的说是直接开进了那个帮派老大的卧室。鉴于他正搂着一个高级妓女没时间穿好裤子，Shaw把usp直接对准了他裆部。  
“有个棕色头发瘦瘦高高的女人，来过吗？”Shaw觉得自己可能在碰撞中磕了腿，但现在不是检查伤势的时候，谈判的时候就应该保持气势。  
沉默。  
“她声音很软”shaw歪了歪头，补充了一句。  
那个涂着过分夸张的眼影和亮晶晶的口红的女人已经开始悄悄缩进被子里了，那个男人还是一脸懵逼。  
砰的一枪床垫上出现了一个冒烟的洞，尖叫让Shaw更想杀人了。女人最令人讨厌的一点就是动不动就尖叫，shaw想，还好root不这样。  
最后shaw还是打爆了那家伙膝盖，虽然他坚称不知道root的下落，看起来像是真的，因为他窘迫的样子让shaw相信他是真的不知道。  
于是shaw又想到了另一些次要优先级的地点。其实在撒玛利亚被做成卡西欧之后，确实只有很少的地方能让root前去送死。  
shaw觉得还是有必要往纽约郊外跑一趟，总不能放过任何可能。她拖着受伤的腿往回走，她太莽撞了，那辆兰博基尼估计已经撞报废了，现在她回家都没有交通工具。天已经黑了，月色降临的时候正是家家户户都开始做晚饭的时间，shaw却只能闻着饭菜的香味，拖着受伤的腿回家取自己的装备，早上走的太匆忙，她甚至没拿手机。  
shaw觉得自己真的是个蠢货，因为那个讨厌的家伙，像今早突然消失一样，又突然出现。出现在他们住的公寓楼下昏黄的路灯里，带着毛线帽，围着围巾，穿着风衣，捂的像个狗熊，怀里抱着两个巨大的塑料袋，袋子里有生牛排，红酒，还有一兜子苹果和一些洗发水牙膏之类的生活用品。那家伙的表情还是该死的人畜无害啊。Sameen觉得她一定想要嘲笑自己，毕竟大名鼎鼎的shaw现在看起来狼狈透顶，她左侧的裤腿蹭破了一个洞，小腿被撞击中飞出的什么东西擦破了一直在流血，不用照镜子，shaw也知道自己灰头土脸的像刚刚从工地搬砖回来。  
“Sameen”那家伙还是一脸无辜的表情，但shaw也承认这件事从始至终绝不是root的过错。  
“我昨晚和你说了我今天有个厨艺课。”shaw想起自己好像是做了个梦，梦里root说要学做饭。难怪shaw分不清梦境和现实，毕竟这太反常了对么，退休的顶级黑客加前雇佣杀手竟然会跑去学做饭。  
“不，我只是，该死的机器突然给了我一个紧急号码。”shaw的眼神四处闪躲。  
“今天不是reese上班么”  
“闭嘴”shaw语气很硬，但是今天一天的焦虑和愤怒都在看见那家伙欠揍的笑容之后消散了。  
“所以你是跑出去打架了吗？”  
“健身而已。”Shaw接过一个装着酒的袋子，和那个害她在难得的休息日还是劳累了一天的小疯子并肩向楼道里走去。  
“那你为什么穿错袜子？”root不停追问  
楼道里全是食物的香气，Shaw感觉自己很饿，尤其是看着牛排和root的时候。


End file.
